


DAVE'S EPIC GAMER BIRTHDAY (Memo)

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Party Planning, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Shenanigans, groupchat, i'm just having fun man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Dave's birthday is soon, and everyone wants to help plan it.





	DAVE'S EPIC GAMER BIRTHDAY (Memo)

**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined memo. --**

**CG: TEREZI? ARE YOU THERE?**

**GC: Y34H 1’M H3R3**

**CG: OKAY, GOOD**

**CG: WE’RE GONNA GIVE STRIDER THE BEST FUCKING BIRTHDAY PARTY IN HIS LIFE.**

**GC: OH, TH4T’S WH4T W3’R3 DO1NG? ALR1GHT**

**GC: 1S 1T JUST US OR DO W3 H4V3 OTH3R H3LP3RS**

**TT: I’m here too, Terezi.**

**GC: H1 ROS3 >:)**

**TT: Hi.**

**TT: I’m here too.**

**CG: DIRK ORIGINALLY WASN’T A PART OF THE PLAN BUT HE INSISTED THAT HE BE HERE FOR DAVE’S PARTY**

**TT: I’m pretty knowledgeable in Dave studies, trust me.**

**GC: SO 1S ROXY COM1NG TOO >:?**

**CG: HEY YEAH, HOW COME ROXY ISN’T HERE IF YOU TWO ARE?**

**TT: She’s busy keeping Dave busy. **

**  
** **TT: Yeah, they’re in my house right now.**

**TT: Roxy is currently kicking Dave’s ass in Tony Hawk.**

**GC: N1C3**

**CG: WELL THAT’S GOOD**

**CG: NOW, WE GOTTA MAKE A GAMEPLAN HERE**

**TT: I assume you’re taking up leadership duties here?**

**  
** **CG: YES, IF THAT’S ALRIGHT WITH EVERYONE, OF COURSE**

**TT: Why can’t I be leader?**

**  
** **GC: >:?**

**TT: I mean I know Dave’s mind. I’ve studied his works for years, I think I’m best suited for this.**

**CG: YEAH THAT’S COOL AND ALL BUT I’M HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND, YOU DIPSHIT**

**CG: I’VE SEEN HIS DICK**

**TT: And that just makes you qualified to be the leader?**

**TT: Oh my god.**

**  
** **GC: J3GUS**

**GC: 1 M34N 1F W3’R3 JUDG1NG L34D3RSH1P ON WH3TH3R OR NOT W3’V3 S33N D4V3’S D1CK TH3N 1 COULD B3 L34D3R TOO**

**CG: WHAT?**

****  
**TT: I agree, what the fuck?**

**  
** **TT: How the hell did you see it? I thought you guys never did that.**

**GC: 4CC1D3NT4LLY W4LK3D 1N ON H1M US1NG TH3 B4THROOM**

**TT: I mean, you technically didn’t see it, did you? You smelled it, correct?**

**GC: Y3S, TH4T’S CORR3CT**

**TT: So you can’t be leader then, if we’re judging this by whether or not we’ve seen his dick, which, by the way, we should not be judging this by.**

**CG: OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY**

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] --**

**TT: We might as well plan in here while they bicker.**

**GC: GOOD 1D34**

**GC: SO 1 W4S TH1NK1NG, FOR TH3 C4K3, P3N1S C4NDL3S?**

**  
** **TT: They make those?**

**GC: 1 C4N 4LCH3M1Z3 TH3M**

**GC: SHOULDN’T B3 TOO H4RD**

**TT: What are you gonna get him?**

**  
** **GC: …**

**GC: SH1T**

**GC: H4DN’T THOUGHT OF TH4T**

**GC: WH4T AR3 YOU G3TT1NG H1M?**

**TT: Kanaya and I are getting him some of those gamer shirts.**

**TT: You know the ones.**

**GC: TH4T’S 4 V3RY K1LL3R G1FT FOR D4V3**

**GC: M4YB3 1’LL 4LCH3M1Z3 4 M1N3CR4FT SWORD FOR H1M**

**TT: He’d love that, Terezi.**

**TT: We should probably check back up on the guys.**

**GC: Y34H, L3T’S HOP3 TH3Y H4V3N’T K1LL3D 34CH OTH3R.**

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] --**

**CG: YOU HAVE THE BRAIN THE SIZE OF A FUCKING WALNUT, OH MY GOD**

**TT: Me? You’re the idiot here, I don’t know how you’re still arguing your point.**

**TT: Okay, so Dirk, we need you to make some SBaHJ styled posters and what not to put up around the party, Karkat, we need you to help Jane make the cake.**

**GC: 1’M GONN4 B3 ALCH3M1ZING SH1T SO 1F YOU W4NN4 H3LP M3 OUT 4FT3R B4K1NG W1TH J4N3 F33L FR33 TO**

**  
** **TT: Where did you guys go?**

**CG: DID YOU GUYS PLAN EVERYTHING OUT**

**TT: Yes. I’m off to shop with Kanaya, good luck, Terezi.**

**GC: Y34H 1’M GONN4 G3T GO1NG TOO, GOOD LUCK ROS3**

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped responding to memo --**

**\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] stopped responding to memo --**

**CG: WELL SHIT**

**TT: I second that.**

**TT: Well I guess I’ve got posters and stuff to make.**

**CG: BYE THEN.**

**\-- timaeusTestified [TT] stopped responding to memo --**

**CG: ASSHOLE.**

**\-- carcinoGenectisist [CG] stopped responding to memo --**

**TG: sweet**

**TG: time to be an epic gamer i guess**

**TG: hehehehe**

**TG: this is what they get for not inviting me to plan ur party**


End file.
